Alpha Elder Vampires
The Alpha Elder Vampires, also called The Alpha Vampires, The First Ones, The Old Ones, or simply The Alpha Elders for short, are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires, hence the name, making them the oldest, first existing, strongest and most powerful vampires in the world after their maker, Dracula himself. They are the progenitors of the vampire species; all vampires in existence are descended from them. They possessed little to no weaknesses, except for an Angel's blood. These vampires are created through supernatural means through an exchange of blood from the first vampire Dracula. A number of characteristics differentiates an Alpha Elder from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Alpha Elders became vampires through a spell through only Dracula’s blood whereas Dracula himself, the Original Vampire, was not made but created by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Alpha Elders are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the White Oak Stake or neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger. The Alpha Elders have also been known as legends in the supernatural world, especially amongst witches, vampires, and even slayers. History Origins The origin of the Alpha Elders, and subsequently the vampire race as a whole until the revelation of the Original Vampire Dracula, at first remained a mystery. The Alpha Elders are the first vampires to be created by Dracula himself, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence, with only Dracula predating them. They were once humans and had existed long before the pyramids were built, over 7,000 years ago. They were made into vampires by Dracula himself. Many millennia ago, before humans needed middle names to identify themselves, the Alpha Elders appeared in the human world, causing terror, destruction and endless battles. Physiology Nutrition After Dracula himself, the Alpha Elder Vampires are the first of their kind, like all those that came after them they recover a healthy nutrition of blood from a human every month, blood changes when mixed with the venom in their bites and filtered into their Immune System, the blood becomes a catalyst for evolution and while within their bodies ensures that a Alpha Elders body adapts to the damage it takes and heals. When an Alpha Elder is wounded, a small amount of their blood is sacrificed to heal them and the Vampire becomes hungry shortly afterwards seeking to replace their lost supply, an Alpha Elder desiccates into an indestructible living statue when low on blood for a long period with large amounts of blood being needed to resuscitate them. When they drink blood, it is absorbed throughout the body, and it satiates their thirst and makes them physically stronger, but not necessary for life. The Alpha Elder Vampires do not starve to death without blood; but their thirst will increase and their physical capabilities will increase the longer they abstain from blood altogether. The absence of blood will result in them weakening mentally, inhibiting their ability to think with rational thought, and ultimately resulting in them losing all sense of humanity and rationality until they drink blood. After a Alpha Elder Vampires thirst has been satiated, they can go on without drinking blood for a week of two. Due to their acute senses, they can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a Primordial vampire with a nasty aftertaste. A Primordial vampire who chooses to abstain from drinking human blood and instead drinks the blood of animals is referred to as a vegetarian Primordial vampire.The blood of each human has an individual taste and smell; sometimes a certain Primordial vampire finds a particular human whose blood he or she finds nearly absolutely irresistible. The Volturi call these humans "la tua cantante"—singers—as their blood "sings" to that particular vampire. To most Primordial vampires, such discovery is an experience to be savored. Primordial vampires possess the same physiology as regular vampires, though they have a hunger for vampire blood and appear to be even stronger than the average vampire of their age, as Jesse, a weeks-old Primordial vampire, was able to overpower the 172-year-old Damon before he himself became an Primordial vampire as well. Similarly, once Damon was turned, his strength became augmented in general and was able to be increased even further when overcome by the craving for vampire blood. This urge to feed on other vampires seemed to cause even centuries old vampires with lots of experience in resisting their urges to revert to the behavior of a newborn Primordial vampire who hasn't yet gained control over their hunger.When an Primordial vampire smells vampire blood, especially when they had not fed in hours, they will temporarily lose their personality and feelings toward anything as their consumed by their desire to feed on vampires. This was demonstrated by Damon in No Exit when his desire for vampire blood overpowered any feelings of affection Damon had for his best friend Enzo or the love of his life, Elena. Also, when they began feeding on vampires, it was incredibly difficult to stop, which is what earned it the name "Ripper Compound"-- the Primordial vampire fed so heavily that they ripped off the head off of the vampire on whom they were feeding. This violent outcome occurred after Damon fed on Joey and also the man he referred to as "Farmer John." Unlike normal vampires, whose veins only grow around their eyes, an Primordial vampire's veins grow down past their cheeks. This is most likely due to their increased bloodlust. An Primordial vampire apparently cannot feed upon itself or on another Primordial vampire, otherwise it would have been an easy matter to satiate their bloodlust by feeding upon themselves. Physical Appearance "As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal—much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." : ―Alice to Bellasrc After the change,Primordial vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell—the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. Primordial Vampires have a human physical form. They are described as humans with a very attractive physical appearance - like a Greek or Roman God, charming, polite, but surrounded by a dangerous and sinister aura.. Their beauty is described as angelic or god-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey—more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "beyond breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower, but still stunningly beautiful. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, as Primordial vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn. A Primordial vampire's skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a Primordial vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their Primordial vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the Primordial vampire loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, tattoos, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the now useless need to blink—the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes now fulfills the function of eyelids and also lubricates the eye so that it can move easily within its sockets. The Primordial vampire also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a Primordial vampires eye. A Primordial vampire may not move at all, if need be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification, though their physical capabilities will remain unchanged. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin—as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius—looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. Primordial Vampire venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a Primordial vampire. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the Primordial vampires cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a Primordial vampire were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which develop a milky film over their red irises making the eyes appear pink in color. This can be seen with the ancient Volturi members. These imperfections, however, do not affect the Primordial vampires impenetrability or compromise their vision, a Primordial vampire that stays motionless would be just as indestructible and sharp as a Primordial vampire remaining active. As Primordial vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male Primordial vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well. A wise Primordial vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight in public, so as not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms. Primordial Vampire Form/True face Primordial vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Primordial vampire's true face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth, and in the case of some Primordial vampires, their canine teeth plus their lateral incisors or first premolars, extend into razor-sharp fangs. In the case of Primordial vampires, their eye-veins will extend beyond their eyes down past their cheekbones. A Primordial vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. A Primordial vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into any substance (such as flesh) and tear off parts of the body, such as limbs or heads. A Primordial vampire's true face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition. Unlike "normal" vampires, an Primordial vampire's veins are longer, going all way down to their cheeks instead of just around the eyes.In vampiric form they have black veins and their eyes turn pure black, if they just fed it would turn the irises red. They surprisingly grow sharp claws, Their skin becomes more pale once there transformed.Facial alterations (pronounced brow ridges, golden/yellow eyes, disappearance of eyebrows, elongated upper canines, and pointed upper incisors) when feeding or under stressful situations such as fighting, in which a Primordial vampire might assume its real face in preparation for feeding or to intimidate the opponent. In addition to this, a Primordial vampire may show their "vampire face" at will (Connor asks Angel to show him his "second face" and Angel reluctantly obliges), when generally angered, sexually aroused, or suddenly and/or unexpectedly injured. This was the Primordial vampire's true face, and their ability to disguise themselves with the face of their human predecessor was one of the Primordial vampire's most useful powers. Harmony Kendall implied that maintaining "vampface" took effort42 However, older vampires like The Master, Kakistos, and The Prince of Lies were in vampface permanently, suggesting that the necessary effort faded over time. Over time, other deformations may also take hold, such as Kakistos' cloven hooves. However, these took many centuries - perhaps even millennia - to occur (Kakistos was from Ancient Greece, therefore at least 2500 years old). Eye Colour Primordial Vampires have natural eye colours, however each of their eyes turn black sclera when hungry, in pain or in a violent emotional state (e.g. depressed, angry, etc).A Primordial vampire's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. Newborn Primordial vampires show bright red eyes regardless of how long they abstain from blood, or their diet. A diet of human blood would eventually darken them to a rose red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. A Primordial vampire who has recently fed on animal blood will have light, honey gold eyes, while a vampire who has recently fed on human blood will have vivid crimson eyes. All older vampires' eyes darken perceptively as they abstain from blood, until their eyes become black sclera. The process usually takes one to two weeks before the eyes are turned completely black. Only the Cullen and Denali covens are known to be vegetarian vampires, feeding only on animal blood instead of human. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-gold, reflecting their diet. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by other vampires whose diet consist of human blood, such as James andVictoria, and whose eyes are of a vivid deep crimson, becoming even more vivid as they continue to feed on human blood, and a darker burgundy as they abstain. Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible speed. Meyer writes that, if a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would instantly turn burgundy, and if two weeks were to pass without blood, his/her eyes would grow dark. If he/she were to return to a diet of animal blood, his/her eyes would become dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they were to continue on animal blood. As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending on how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep. *:: ―Edward Cullen to Bella Swan.src Vampires subsist on blood as their only food source. Human blood is by far the most common source and the most appealing, and subsequently the most difficult to resist. As blood is the only component of a vampire's diet, failing to drink blood (whether human or animal) for an extended period of time will physically and mentally weaken a vampire. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in "burning pain", which will worsen the longer they do not drink blood. Although it still gives them nutrition, animal blood is less appealing to vampires. Vampires who wish to blend in with human society are also seen to ingest human food and drinks, but, since their bodies can no longer digest this, they must cough everything up later. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a "vegetarian" vampire will lose control, especially if their self-control is weak. To a "vegetarian" vampire, carnivores' blood is more appetizing than herbivores, though still not quite as good as humans. On the moral grounds that all human life is precious, a very small proportion of vampires in the Twilight''universe receive their sustenance from animal blood, jokingly calling themselves vegetarians. The only examples known are the Cullen family and the Denali coven. Powers and Abilities As the first, oldest, and most powerful Vampires in the world after Dracula himself, the Alpha Elder Vampires powers and abilities are the most advanced and, as their advanced age and in conjunction with being sired directly by Dracula himself grants them much more strength and power than subsequent generations, by far superior to almost any other species, with the exception of Dracula, older Demons, Turok-Hans, Pagans, and Angels. One Alpha Elder said that "''We are among the strongest creatures in the world." Their powers grow stronger with time and age. Some of these abilities are exclusive to them, making them among the most powerful supernatural creatures on Earth, with their powers being second only to Dracula himself. These are their standard abilities as the first generation of vampires. *'Superhuman Strength:' Being the primordial vampires, Alpha Elders vampires possess immense superior strength compared to that of even the oldest normal vampires, making them considerably far much stronger than younger regular vampires, shapeshifters, supernatural hunters, slayers, hybrids, and humans and can overpower or kill them with ease. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. Their strength is on par with that of the Original Werewolves, allowing these Vampires to face them in single combat successfully when well-armed and prepared. An Alpha Elder is strong enough to slay a Hybrid, though they must have great skill and fighting prowess in order to stand any chance, taking into consideration the confrontation between Chathon and Petrova. Chathon, who is a little older and therefore more experienced, was able to eventually overpower Petrova although not before sustaining considerable damage to himself in the process. They are among the strongest creatures in the supernatural world. Newly created Alpha Elders possess strength equivalent to that of a 1,000 year old vampire. While Alpha Elders are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Alpha Elder in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of overwhelming Verlaine (although she managed to kill half of them), while 2 took down Chathon (these wolves were channeling the power of their werewolf forms through enchanted kyanite stones, and Chathon was taken by surprise and passed out from their venom). Like normal other vampires, their strength increases with age as they grow stronger with time. *'Superhuman Speed:' Alpha Elders vampires are and can move even immensely much faster than humans, shapeshifters, and regular normal vampires, moving so fast as if they almost teleport; able to reach speeds in excess of 100 miles per hour. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. They grow faster with time, but although they are faster, their speed seems to be on par with non-original vampires. *'Superhuman Senses:' Alpha Elder vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, and shapeshifters. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of oneself. *'Superhuman Agility:' Alpha Elder vampires are endowed with and possess much more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than normal non-original vampires, shapeshifters, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve over time. *'Superhuman Healing Factor:' Alpha Elders possess the remarkable recuperative abilities to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed; able to regrow lost limbs. The injuries of Aplha Elder vampires heal faster than those of regular younger vampires, shapeshifters, and humans, as Adam was able to recover from being stabbed through the mouth and out the back of his throat. Alpha Elder vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Unlike other younger vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. *'Superhuman Durability:' Alpha Elder vampires can take far more trauma than other regular normal vampires, shapeshifters, and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Alpha Elder vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an original vampire. *'Invulnerability:' Their accelerated healing makes them unharmed by conventional weapons that would easily kill a human. *'Weather Manipulation:' The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Alpha Elder Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the originals to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 7,000 years ago. *'Emotional Control:' Alpha Elder vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if The Alpha Elder still possess the ability to "switch off" there emotions completely. *'Mind Control/Compulsion:' Alpha Elder vampires can and have the supernatural ability to control, manipulate, and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions, memories, bodies, minds, souls and emotions of animals, humans, even other vampires and hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals or werewolves. *'Vampire Weakness Immunity:' The Alpha Elders cannot be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and a White Oak Stake and an Angel's blood can kill an Alpha Elder. **'Wooden Stake Resistance:' A wooden stake through their hearts will only immobilize them for a short time. **'Werewolf Bite Resistance:' A werewolf's toxic bite only serves as a mild irritant to an Alpha Elder. **'Fire Immunity:' Alpha Elders are unaffected by fire, corrosives, or extreme heat. **'Day Walking:' Alpha Elders are unaffected by sunlight. *'Aura:' A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Alpha Elder that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Alpha Elder can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Alpha Elder, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Fangs:' Like all vampires, Alpha Elder vampires can extend a pair of fangs from there canine teeth which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond:' Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Self-Resurrection:' The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Alpha Elder Vampire, they need the blood of their descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the spirit of the Alpha Elder occupies one of his/her descendant's body. *'Vampire Killing:' Alpha Elders can kill any vampire of their bloodline simply by setting their flammable vampire blood alight with only a thought. *'Flight:' Alpha Elders can fly like normal vampires. *'Immortality:' As the oldest vampires in the world, the Alpha Elder vampires are nigh truly immortal, possess eternal life and are exempt from old age and unattractiveness. They do not physically age and are unaffected by and immune to all illnesses, toxins, diseases or poisons. They are over between at least over 7,000 years old and maintained the appearance of young to middle aged adults. Being pierced through the heart with the White Oak Stake is the only way to permanently kill them. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows Alpha Elder vampires to mentally communicate with others without any physical contact and over a vast long distance, Alpha Elder Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, as the oldest vampires in the world, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Chathon and Petrova have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. They have also been shown sharing their memories with other beings. This is known as tactile telepathy. **'Dream Manipulation:' Alpha Elder vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. **'Illusions:' Alpha Elder vampires have the power to create illusions and trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. **'Illusion Casting:' They are capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Eidetic Memory:' Being the oldest vampires in the world, the Alpha Elders possess perfect recall and are unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all their information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. *'Blood Sorting:' Alpha Elder Vampires have the unique ability to communicate through their blood, organizing thoughts and memories into a single cohesive vision. In addition to having memories willingly imparted upon them, Alpha Elder Vampires are also able to extract the memories of those they feed on by force. Adam used this power on Harmony. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Even though the Alpha Elder Vampires are among the oldest vampires in the world after Dracula himself, they still have weaknesses of their own that can harm them. However, they have fewer compared to normal vampires, and recover faster. Most of the weaknesses normal vampires have don't work on the Alpha Elders. Although not as many weaknesses as normal vampires, Alpha Elders can still be killed. *'White Oak Stake:' A stake fashioned from the wood of a White Oak tree can kill an Alpha Elder and is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Alpha Elder Vampire. It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree. *'Stakes:' A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Alpha Elder vampire and the Alpha Elder will appear as if they were dead, but will revive instaniley. *'Vervain:' Vervain prevents Alpha Elder vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns their skin on touch/contact. Alpha Elder vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Invitation:' Alpha Elders can not enter a house unless they are invited. In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the Alpha Elder vampire cannot be uninvited. If an Alpha Elder vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an Alpha Elder vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic:' It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Alpha Elder vampire. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an Alpha Elder. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation:' Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Alpha Elder vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Alpha Elder will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Alpha Elder would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Alpha Elders body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite:' Where a werewolf bite can't kill Alpha Elder vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Petrova as she is a hybrid. *'Wood:' Wood has little to no effect on an Alpha Elder vampire however it will hurt Petrova because of her werewolf side. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Alpha Elder vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Turok-Han:' As some of God's very first creations, the Turok-Hans are able to kill the Alpha Elder Vampires. While one of the Alpha Elders was able to push a Hive Guardian away twice during their fight, the Hive Guardian was apparently confident enough that it would win and was able to overpower the Alpha Elder and nearly killed him. Even with Borax, the Alpha Elder still failed to rip the Hive Guardian's head off. Sidney predicted that in a fight, the Hive Guardian would "eat him alive" with little difficulty. *'Angels:' While it would be with some difficulty for most Malakhim, higher angels, such as Cherubim, Archangels, and Seraphim, can overpower, kill and even annihilate the Alpha Elder Vampires. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Species